Second Live
by catssweet
Summary: Severus bekommt eine zweite Chance. Nutzt er sie, oder kommen ihm alte Ängste in die Quere? Time Travel/AU voraussichtliches Pairing Severus/Lily aber erst sehr, sehr spät. Einfach lesen
1. Snivellus

Disclaimer: Das ist eine Fanfiction, die zur reinen Unterhaltung der Leser gedacht ist. Es wird damit kein Gewinn erzielt. Eigentum von JKR Rowling, Bloomsberry und Warner Brothers.

Anmerkung des Autors: Es handelt sich um eine Time Travel Story und folglich damit in einem alternativen Universum, mit Severus Snape als Hauptcharakter. Der Hauptteil der Geschichte spielt in den Mitte 70er Jahren. Ich nehme bis auf kleine Details große Rücksicht auf den Canon und versuche auf alle Details korrekt ein zu gehen. (Was ziemlich unmöglich ist)

Da ich die Bücher alle nur auf Englisch besitze, sind die meisten Textpassagen direkt aus dem englischen übersetzt. Da ich kein Profi Übersetzer bin, werden sie sich wohl von der echten deutschen Aussage unterscheiden. Ich habe aber versucht den Sinn einzufangen. Das gleiche gilt für Namen, oder Ortsangaben, dort wo es mir passend erschien, habe ich die Originalausdrücke belassen und nicht die deutsche Übersetzung heran gezogen.

Für diese Geschichte habe ich aus allen Quellen gezogen. Den Romanen, den Filmen und diversen Wikipedias rund um das Harry Potter Universum

**Second Live**

**Part 1**

**Snivellus**

(2. Mai 1998)

„Lasst mich den Jungen finden. Lasst mich Potter zu euch bringen, ich weiß dass ich ihn finden kann mein Lord…", sagte Severus Snape in einem seltsam dringlichen Tonfall.

_Potter… er musste den Jungen finden… er musste den Jungen finden, bevor es zu spät war. Der Junge… Lilys Junge… es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein._

_Sie durfte nicht umsonst… gestorben. Wenn er jetzt versagte, dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Alles. _

_Sein Leben… umsonst…_

„Der Elderstab kann mir nicht richtig dienen Severus, weil ich nicht sein wahrer Meister bin. Der Elderstab gehört dem Zauberer, der seinen letzten Besitzer getötet hat. Du hast Albus Dumbledore getötet", sagte Voldemort in einem erklärenden und trockenen Tonfall.

_Mörder._

_Ruchloser Mörder._

_Verräter._

_Todesser._

„Solange du lebst Severus, wird der Elderstab niemals ganz mir gehören. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss diesen Zauberstab beherrschen. Ich muss ihn beherrschen und damit Potters Schicksal besiegeln."

_Mörder…_

_Todesser…_

„_**TÖTE ES!"**_

ES. Ihn, den Mörder, den Todesser, den Verräter. Severus reagierte zu spät, als er realisierte, was denn Voldemorts Plan gewesen war. Nagini attackierte ihn mit voller Wucht, ihr Kiefer fest in sein Genick und an seiner Kehle verbissen.

Die Wunde selbst nicht minder tödlich, wie ihr Gift.

Severus Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Seine Sicht verschwamm und alles woran er denken konnte, dass er Albus Befehl nicht hatte nachkommen können. Er den Jungen nicht zeitgerecht gefunden hatte.

Er zu Sterben hatte, wegen einer Nichtigkeit, der Besessenheit eines Wahnsinnigen ein Kind zu töten.

Lilys Kind.

„Ich bedauere es", sagte Voldemort kalt und ohne Reue, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

_Potter! Der Junge, der gezeichnete Junge, er musste… _

_Lily!_

Severus krallte sich mit seiner Hand in die Wunde. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, er zitterte heftig am ganzen Körper. Verschwommen sah er den, den er suchen hatte wollen. Seine letzte Chance.

Seine einzige Chance.

_Es durfte nicht umsonst sein._

Severus spürte wie das Gift durch seinen Körper jagte und das Blut aus seinem Körper rannte. Mit letzter Kraftanstrengung trennte er magisch die Erinnerung, aber nicht nur von dem was Albus wollte, was der Junge zu sehen hatte. Sondern alles, alles was er geschworen hatte, dass dieses Kind niemals zu erfahren hatte.

„Nimm es!", krächzte er verzweifelt. „Nimm es!"

Er spürte wie die Erinnerungen aufgefangen wurden.

„Sieh mich an, deine Augen… sieh mich an."

Lilys Augen.

Harrys Augen.

Harry Potter… der Jungen, den er so sehr gehasst hatte. Gehasst hatte er dieses Kind, für das Gesicht das er trug.

Nun aber sah er das Gesicht, dass er so sehr hasste nicht mehr. Sondern nur seine Augen und Severus würden noch tausend Dinge einfallen, dass er diesem Kind zu sagen hatte. Das er diesen Augen zu sagen hatte.

Die nach all der Zeit es schafften so voller Mitleid zu sein.

So voller Anteilnahme.

Für ihn.

Dem Todesser.

Dem Mörder.

Dem Verräter.

Schwärze hüllte Severus ein und er wehrte sich nich dagegen. Sein Leben war ihn in den besten Tagen zuwider gewesen, in den schlechtesten hatte er sich nur den Tod gewünscht. Ein Ende von all dem.

Ein Ende…

Sein Ende.

Um ihn herum herrschte Schwärze und Severus Snape, ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister und nun frisch Verstorbener war doch ein wenig verwundert, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Er war Tod, oder etwa nicht?

Nun er hatte keine Erfahrungswerte, wie es denn war, wenn man Tod war. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er seinen Körper spürte, was schon unangenehm genug war. Nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, nein er hatte keine Schmerzen, absolut keine Schmerzen.

Aber in dieser Finsternis wo schlicht und ergreifend nichts wahrnehmen konnte. Er sah nichts, er hörte nichts, er roch nichts, er fühlte nichts. Es war die vollkommene Abwesenheit jeglichen Sinnesreizes.

Sein Verstand aber funktionierte. Er wusste vollkommen wer er war und was er getan hatte. Er konnte sich an sein Leben erinnern, das Leben von Severus Snape, wenn man das denn als solches Bezeichnen konnte.

Severus war sich seiner Existenz mehr als nur zuwider gewesen und selbst hatte er für sich selbst nichts als harsche Gedanken übrig. Niemand in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er mehr gehasst als sich selbst. Nicht einmal Potter, nicht einmal Voldemort.

Nein sein wahrer Hass gehörte nur sich selbst. Er hatte alles verdient, was er erhalten hatte. Die Welt hatte ihn so gesehen, wie er sich selbst sah. Als Mörder, als Verräter und als Todesser, er war niemals etwas anderes gewesen. Nicht in seinen eigenen Augen.

Das einzige was er jemals wirklich gewollt hatte, war das einzige, was ihm niemals möglich sein würde.

Den einen Tag noch einmal erleben an dem er sich falsch entschieden hatte. Den Tag an dem er Lily Evans, ein Schlammblut genannt hatte.

Seine Lily.

Er liebte sie.

Er hatte sie immer geliebt.

Sie war… Lily.

Was für ein Narr er doch gewesen war. Was er alles nicht hatte verstanden, wie beschäftigt er doch damit gewesen war, ein mächtiger Zauberer zu werden.

Nun er war ein Zauberer geworden und ein Mörder, ein Verräter und ein Todesser. Er hatte Karriere gemacht.

Doch am Ende hatte er nur eines wollen.

Tod sein.

Was er jetzt war.

Aber irgendwie half das nicht.

Er war Tod und seine Gedanken kreisten sich wieder um die gleichen Dinge, wie sie es immer taten.

Severus glaubte vor sich so etwas wie Licht wahr zu nehmen. Er versuchte sich darauf zu bewegen. Was sich als etwas schwierig herausstellte, weil er vollkommen ohne die Sensation eines Körpers war, den man bewegen konnte. Was die Lichtquelle nicht übertrieben zu stören schien, denn nun durch Severus Bemühungen oder aus anderen Gründen. Das Licht bewegte sich auf ihn zu.

Das Licht verschwamm für einen Moment, bildete eine Erinnerung, seine Erinnerung.

„_Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen Schlammblut!"_

NEIN!

Severus Bewusstsein krümmte sich. Körperlicher Schmerz mochte ohne Körper nicht möglich sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht unendlichen Schmerz empfinden konnte, unendliches Leid. Sich selbst niemals vergeben, dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

Denn sie waren nicht wahr.

Nichts davon war wahr.

Er brauchte Lily.

Er liebte Lily.

Er hatte sie immer geliebt.

Alles was er getan hatte, seit der Nacht wo er von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte war in dem Versuch gewesen sie zu retten und danach… danach hatte er gelebt um ihren Jungen zu retten.

Ihren Sohn Harry Potter.

Alles immer nur für sie.

Nicht für sich.

Nur für sie.

Severus Verstand schrie auf. Auch, wenn es in dieser Nichtwelt keine Geräusche zu geben schien.

Die Erinnerung war wieder verschwunden und Severus war seltsam dankbar dafür. Es reichte, wenn er die Bilder jeden Tag in seinem Verstand sah. Severus war kein vergebender Mann und so unnachgiebig nachtragend er anderen gegenüber war, so unnachgiebig nachtragend war er sich selbst.

Es gab keine Vergebung, nicht für ihn.

Ihm war das, dass Licht heller wurde und zu blinzeln. Ein wenig erinnerte es Severus an die Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, der Mann der alles, wirklich alles getan hatte um Voldemort zu vernichten.

„_Er ist mein Sohn."_

Das war das erste was Severus hier zu hören bekam. Wobei Hören nicht unbedingt den Tatsachen entsprach. Aber es gab kein anderes Wort, nichts womit er in der Lage war zu beschreiben, was er wahrnahm. Es war kein sehen in dem Sinne, oder Hören, nicht direkt.

Nun er war Tod.

„_Das ist eine korrekte Annahme Severus."_

Eine zweite Stimme und sie hörte sich unmissverständlich an wie Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts. Der wahre Direktor von Hogwarts. Severus Verstand versuchte zu begreifen was geschah, aber irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht gelingen und das Gefühl von hoffnungsloser Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit. Nicht unbedingt ein Zustand den Severus erstens gewöhnt oder gar angenehm fand. Er war stolz auf seinen Messerscharfen Verstand, auf seine Fertigkeiten im logischen Denken, aber hier… hier was auch immer dieses Hier sein mochte entbehrte alles jeglicher Logik.

Nun er war Tod. Was hatte das auch mit Logik zu tun?

„_Wie immer sind deine Annahmen sehr präzise und auf den Punkt gebracht Severus."_

Albus Worte weckten in Severus ein gewisses Maß an Frust, das rasch noch größerem Bedauern folgte. Er hatte niemals Albus Dumbledore töten wollen, auch wenn er sich nicht immer mit dem Mann verstanden hatte. Niemals hatte er sein Mörder sein wollen.

Albus Dumbledores Mörder, nein, das hatte er niemals sein wollen. Was hatte Albus auch diesen verdammten Ring ausprobieren müssen. Severus fühlte ein merkwürdiges Ziehen, wie als würde jemand oder etwas seinen Verstand in eine andere Richtung lenken.

„_Er ist mein Sohn."_

Sohn? Die zweite Stimme war unvertraut, leise. Kaum wahrnehmbar, wie eine schwache Erinnerung, oder ein Echo.

„_Das ist korrekt Eileen. Er ist dein Sohn."_

Eileen seine Mutter…

Severus Erinnerungen an Eileen Prince, seine Mutter waren getränkt von Trauer und Bitterkeit. Die Erkenntnis, dass er niemals geliebt worden war, von niemand. Es hatte niemals wem interessiert was aus ihn wurde. Seine Mutter war lange krank gewesen, aber auch davor. Es hatte nie ein Wort der Liebe gegeben. Niemals, dass er ein guter Sohn war oder ein schlechter Sohn. Nicht von ihr.

Es war einfach die Abwesenheit jeglicher Emotionen gewesen. Severus wollte Grollen irgendetwas tun. Aber es gab nichts was er tun konnte.

Gar nichts, er war Tod.

Punkt aus Ende, es war zu Ende.

„_Ziemlich. Severus erinnerst du dich, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass der Tod für einen vorbereiten Zauberer nur ein weiteres Abenteuer ist."_

Dumbledore hatte das einmal erwähnt. Severus erinnerte sich, er erinnerte sich an die Nonchalante Art und Weise wie Albus darüber geredet hatte. Etwas, dass Severus nicht nach voll ziehen konnte, er konnte es nicht einmal jetzt. Wo er selbst in dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen Tod zu sein geraten war.

Severus glaubte das typische Glucksen von Albus Dumbledore wahr zu nehmen, für welches der Mann derartig berühmt war.

„_Ach Severus selbst jetzt noch bist ein verbitterter Zyniker. Gibt es denn gar nichts was dein Herz erfreut. Gar nichts, wofür es sich lohnt zu Leben?"_

Lily.

Seine Lily, aber er hatte sie verloren und es war seine Schuld.

Alles was geschehen war, war seine Schuld. Sogar was dem armen Kind widerfahren würde. Ihrem Kind, es war seine Schuld. Am Ende ließ es sich immer darauf zurückführen.

Es war seine Schuld.

„_Er ist mein Sohn, er hat eine Chance verdient."_

Severus hätte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er und Chancen? Wann hatte er jemals eine gehabt? Die Stimme seiner Mutter war noch immer so leise, kaum zu hören.

Anders war das Glucksen von Albus Dumbledore, welches sich durch seinen ganzen Verstand zog und Severus selbst in der Nachwelt unheimlich nervte.

„_Severus mein Lieber, selbst jetzt machst du es dir mit Vorliebe selbst schwer."_

Was denn auch sonst, befand Severus. Wann hatte er es jemals leicht gehabt? Er konnte sich an keinen Tag erinnern, wo er nicht um jedes bisschen etwas hatte kämpfen müssen und die meiste Zeit hatte er verloren.

„_Eine zweite Chance, er hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Er ist niemals geliebt worden und doch hat er nie aufgehört zu lieben."_

Seine Mutter klang nun störrischer, ein wenig wie er selbst an manchen Tagen.

„_Er hat es verdient!"_

Forderte nun die Stimme seiner Mutter und er hörte sie nun deutlicher als zuvor.

„_Durchaus. Durchaus. Kein Zweifel. Severus Snape hat es verdient geliebt zu werden. Doch Eilen ob er diese Liebe annimmt. Ob er annimmt, was ihm geboten wird. Das ist eine gute Frage. Denn das letzte Mal ist ihm genau das nicht gelungen und es wird keine weitere Chance geben. So etwas geht nur einmal. Ein einziges Mal."_

Warum hatte Severus den Eindruck, dass die eindringliche Warnung, welche sich hinter den Worten von Albus Dumbledore befand, nicht seiner Mutter gemünzt waren sondern ihm? Wahrscheinlich weil dem auch so war.

„_Er hat eine Chance verdient!"_

Severus mochte es nicht, wenn man von ihm redete, wie als wäre er nicht da. Aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich irgendwie kund zu tun. Was außerordentlich unangenehm war, überhaupt zerrte dieser Nichtraum an seinen Nerven, oder Verstand, Wahrnehmung, was auch immer.

„_Ja."_

Etwas geriet in Bewegung, dass Licht, oder selbst. Severus konnte es nicht sagen. Es fühlte sich sehr, sehr seltsam an. Beinahe wie apparieren, aber doch nicht ganz. Mehr als würde man mit seinem eigenen Verstand durch eine Kristallkugel fliegen.

Einfach nur ein sehr seltsames, merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgendwie nichts was man empfinden sollte.

Was auch immer mit ihm geschah es wurde schneller.

„_Severus, mein Sohn. Auch, wenn ich es dir niemals gesagt habe, ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Und egal was geschieht, ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein. Severus du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich."_

Die Stimme seiner Mutter verklang in dem Moment wo sie den letzten Teil des Satzes ausgesprochen hatte und Severus spürte ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Magengegend, oder wo auch immer.

Es war auf jeden Fall, dieses seltsame Ziehen. Dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, dass es da jemand gab der ihn, ihn das Monster aufrichtig liebte. Ihn liebte, einfach so liebte.

Severus wollte für einen kurzen Moment zu ihr. Doch er wusste irgendwie ohne Recht zu Wissen wieso, dass das nicht möglich war.

Plötzlich stand Albus Dumbledore vor ihm. Dieses Mal nicht nur als seltsame Stimme, sondern wie er in Erinnerung hatte. Mit langen weißen Haaren den Bart, der feinen Zaubererkleidung nur die Brille fehlte. Doch das Zwinkern und das warme Leuchten in den blauen Augen war nach wie vor da. Er war in helles Licht getaucht, das gleiche Licht zu dem er sich vorhin hingezogen gefühlt hatte.

Severus war unendlich erleichtert den Direktor wenigstens ein letztes Mal zu sehen.

Aber, was geschah jetzt?

„_Das mein Lieber ist deine Entscheidung. Deine Entscheidung Severus, deine ganz alleine. Dabei kann dir keiner helfen. Aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, das was du suchst findest du, wenn du in dir drinnen suchst. _

Lily!

Seine Lily!

Severus glaubte, dass ihm das Herz explodieren würde. Er liebte sie so sehr. Er hatte sie immer geliebt, er würde sie immer lieben, auch wenn er selbst niemals geliebt worden war. Er liebte sie.

Mit einem Mal raste Albus Dumbledore auf ihn zu, oder er auf ihn. Die Gestalt glitt durch ihn hindurch. Mit immenser Geschwindigkeit, die für jegliches menschlichen Begreifen einfach nur unmöglich war raste er auf den Boden zu.

„Impedimenta!"

Severus spürte mit einer gewissen Überraschung, wie der Fluch ihn in der Brust erwischte, er von seinen Füßen gerissen wurde. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht, da der Lähmfluch nun seine volle Wirkung zeigte.

Der Zauberstab von Severus lag nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt, wie Severus mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln feststellte. Sein Verstand brauchte noch mehr Sekunden um zu realisieren, welche Jugendlichen ihm da gegenüberstanden und das sich dabei um niemand anderen handelte.

James Potter, mit seinem üblichen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, der Brille und den schrecklichen Haaren.

Gleich neben ihm stand niemand anderer als Sirius Black, dessen jugendliches Aussehen nichts von den Jahren in Azkaban verriet. Im Gegenteil, er sah aus, wie der fünfzehnjährige Sirius Black.

Severus realisierte dass sie nicht alleine waren. Schüler kamen näher, neugierig, manche eher angewidert, aber andere sichtlich unterhalten von dem Schauspiel, welches sich hier bieten würde.

James Potter, der Liebling von Hogwarts. Der Quidditchstar und sein bester Freund Sirius Black.

Sirius Black der Tod war!

Severus runzelte seine Stirn, sein Verstand, der ihm noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte, schien aus zu setzen und er war vollkommen verwirrt, über das was sich da gerade abspielte. Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war wie Nagini ihm die Kehle zerfetzt hatte, das Gift der tödlichen Schlange durch seinen Körper gedrungen war und er Tod war.

Getötet von Voldemorts Hausschlange. Alleine an das Monster zu denken ließ Severus innerlich zusammen zucken.

Harry!

Der Junge.

James Potter Sohn. Dem Kind, dem er nicht hatte vergeben können, der Sohn von diesem Bastard zu sein. Dem Kind, dem er niemals eine Chance gegeben hatte, dass er durch alle möglichen Höllen gejagt hatte, dass ihn für einen Todesser, einen Verräter und einen Mörder halten musste und das zu Recht, denn er war in allen drei Punkten schuldig.

Er war ein Todesser.

Er war ein Verräter.

Und er war ein Mörder.

Doch Harry Potter. Der Sohn von diesem Mann, der gerade dabei war auf ihn zu zustapfen, während er einen Blick zu den Schülerinnen zurück geworfen hatte, und sich wie immer durch seine Haare fuhr. Als ob um zu verhindern, dass sie je ordentlich aussahen.

Severus Snape starrte.

„Wie ist es dir bei der Prüfung gegangen Snivelly?", fragte James Potter Severus in einem herblassenden Tonfall.

„Ich hab ihn beobachtet, seine Nase war so fest auf das Pergament gedrückt, dass voller Schmierflecken sein wird, die werden kein einziges Wort lesen können", meinte Sirius Black bösartig.

Severus hörte, wie einige bei den Kommentar auflachten. Über ihn lachten und er spürte den tief sitzenden Hass den er gegenüber Schüler hegte aufkeimen. Er hatte sie zahlen lassen, niemand lachte mehr über ihn.

Kein einziger.

„_Du warst ein guter und loyaler Diener Severus und ich bedauere, was geschehen muss."_

Severus krümmte sich innerlich, als er sich an das letzte Gespräch mit Voldemort erinnerte. Voldemort, der entschieden hatte, dass er zu Sterben hatte und das alles nur wegen dem dämlichen Zauberstab, nicht einmal deswegen, weil er dahinter gekommen war, dass er von ihm Severus Snape all die Jahre hintergangen worden war. Nein, sondern einfach nur wegen einem Zauberstab.

Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder James Potter und Sirius Black zu. Oh wie gut konnte er sich an diesen Tag erinnern. An diesen Tag, denn dieser Tag war es, den Severus Snape Zeit seines Lebens verfluchte.

Denn an diesem Tag hatte er den letzten Rest von Freundschaft mit Lily verloren.

Lily Evans.

Er konnte sich an seinen Hass erinnern, seinen verzweifelten Zorn und seine Wut. Seine Wut auf alle und er hatte das unverzeihliche Wort ausgesprochen.

„_Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen Schlammblut."_

Niemals wieder hatte er irgendjemand ein Schlammblut genannt, aber es hatte nichts geholfen. Er hatte Lily verloren und noch schlimmer, er hatte sie verraten. Er war schuld.

Schuld daran, dass sie starb, schuld daran, dass ihr Sohn zu sterben hatte. Severus noch immer verwundert über das was sich rund um ihn abspielte schwieg und starrte stattdessen unverwandt auf James Potter.

James Potter, der Tod war. Genauso wie Sirius Black. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als Peter Pettigrew in der Nähe stehen saß, gleich neben den Baum unter dem Remus Lupin saß.

Lupin, der nach wie vor so tat, als würde er in einem Buch lesen. Lupin der niemals irgendetwas unternommen hatte um ihn zu helfen und das obwohl er ein Vertrauensschüler geworden war.

„Mach den Mund zu es zieht", schnarrte James Potter in einem herablassend Tonfall. „Scourgify!"

Severus riss seine Augen auf, als der Fluch ihn traf und er augenblicklich begann Schaum zu Spucken und rosa Seifenblasen stiegen aus seinem Mund. Der Fluch, eigentlich ein Zauber war gedacht zum reinigen, aber Potter verwendete ihn um ihn Severus mal wieder lächerlich zu machen.

Aus reinem Überlebensinstinkt versuchte Severus eher durch die Nase zu atmen. Es war so seltsam und er war so verwirrt und verwundert. Ihm war vertraut, was geschah, aber darum ging es gar nicht. Sicher unter anderen Umständen hätte er beide Flüche mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit abgeschüttelt, aber das war der Punkt.

Er war Tod?

Nagini hatte ihm die Kehle zerfetzt. Er war gestorben, dass wusste Severus, auch wenn es ihm sonst schwer fiel sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern, dass wusste er mit Bestimmtheit. Er war Tod.

Trotzdem befand er sich jetzt in diesem Moment am anderen Ende des Zauberstabes von James Potter, der das mit der gleichen Vehemenz ausnützte, wie es Severus in Erinnerung hatte.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

Severus glaubte, dass sein Herz einfach aussetzte.

Sie würde er niemals vergessen.

LILY!

Severus sog jedes ihm so bekannte Detail ein. Ihre wunderbaren dunkelroten Haare und ihre Augen, ihre Grüne Augen. Wenngleich sich besagte Augen in diesem Moment in James Potter bohrten.

„Also gut Evans", antwortete James Potter.

Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal tiefer, angenehmer, irgendwie erwachsener, offensichtlich versuchte er verzweifelt Eindruck auf Lily Evans zu machen, was nicht überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass James Potter seit dem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts alles tat um Lily Evans zu beeindrucken.

Mit mehr oder weniger mittelmäßigen bis geringen Erfolg.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", forderte Lily erneut in einem unnachgiebigen Tonfall. „Was hat er euch getan!"

„Naja", begann James. „Es reicht, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Mehrere Schüler lachten. Black war einer von ihnen, was Severus nicht überraschte so auch Pettigrew.

Aber Lupin lachte nicht, sondern tat nach wie vor so, als wäre er auf sein Buch fixiert und Lily lachte auch nicht.

„Du findest das witzig, Potter", sagte sie in einem spitzen Tonfall. „Aber du bist nur ein arroganter, schikanierender Fußabstreifer. Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Severus spürte wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte. Alleine, dass Lily hier war, ihre Stimme zu hören. Das alles… es spielte keine Rolle ob er starb, ob das ein Fragment seiner Erinnerung war, oder was auch immer.

Alleine Lily wieder zu sehen, sie reden zu hören. Sie lebendig zu sehen! Das letzte Mal, als Severus sie gesehen hatte, war sie kalt gewesen… Tod und es war seine Schuld gewesen.

Seine Schuld, dass sie verstarb. Seine Schuld!

Seine ganz allein.

„Das werde ich, wenn du mit mir ausgehst Evans", konterte James rasch. „Komm schon, wenn du mit mir ausgehst, dann werde ich meinen Zauberstab niemals wieder auf alten Snivellus hier richten."

Der Lähmfluch ließ nach, wie Severus mit milder Überraschung feststellte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war nach wie vor auf Lily gerichtet. Er spuckte noch immer Seifenreste aus. Aber all das, all das war vollkommen ohne Bedeutung.

Lily!

Seine Lily!

„Ich würde mir dir nicht einmal ausgehen, wenn ich nur die Wahl zwischen dir und einem Riesen Oktupus hätte", schnarrte sie ungehalten.

Es war eindeutig, dass sie James Potter nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte.

„Kein Glück Krone", meine Sirius sympathisch.

Severus Augen waren noch immer fest auf Lily gerichtet. Der Lähmfluch hatte sich nun vollständig nachgelassen und er konnte sich bewegen. Sein Zauberstab lag nicht weit weg von ihm nur ein paar Meter.

Abgesehen davon war es nicht eine Frage des Zauberstabes. Severus beherrschte Stablose Magie, auch wenn sie mehr Können erforderte. Über die Jahre hinweg war er getrieben gewesen ein starker Zauberer zu werden. Die beiden Jugendlichen vor ihm waren einer der Gründe, wenn nicht der Grund schlecht hin.

Die Jahre der Demütigung hatten Severus getrieben, sich niemals wieder Demütigungen zu lassen. Und was war Ende dabei herausgekommen? Er war gestorben, weil Voldemort seine Hausschlange auf ihn gehetzt hatte, eines Zauberstabes wegen.

Ein verbittertes Lachen entkam Severus. Er hatte sich nicht helfen können, er war ein Witz! Seine gesamte Existenz war nicht anderes, als ein schlechter Witz.

Sein eigenes Lachen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von James Potter und Sirius Black auf ihn.

„Schau sogar Snivelly findet es komisch", meinte Sirius zu Lily gewandt.

„Mal schauen, wie ihm das gefällt", erwiderte James.

Severus kannte den Fluch, er spürte, wie er in die Luft gezerrt wurde und Kopfüber da hing. Er sollte sich genieren, es sollte ihm peinlich sein. Irgendetwas.

Aber da war nichts. Sein gesamtes Leben hatte er damit zugebracht diese beiden Männer zu hassen. James Potter und Sirius Black. Er hatte sie gehasst, er hatte sie so sehr gehasst. Aber was spielte das für eine Rolle?

Nagini hatte ihm die Kehle zerfetzt…

Irgendwie war das alles viel zu seltsam. Severus Snape vermochte einfach nicht so ganz zu begreifen was hier vor sich ging. Es war seine Erinnerung, er erinnerte sich glasklar an diesen Tag.

Er hörte wie die Schüler lachten. James Potter und Sirius Black lachten am lautesten, brüllten gerade zu.

Aber Lily Evans schien davon nichts Wissen zu wollen, auch wenn sie für einen Moment gelächelt hatte.

„Lasst ihn runter!", befahl sie mit furioser Stimmer.

Lily!

Severus hatte nur Augen für sie. Es war absolut bedeutungslos, was James Potter und Sirius Black mit ihm anrichteten. Er hatte gerade in den letzten zwei Jahren mehr Flüche und größeren Horror gesehen und erlebt, dass alles was diese beiden Pubertierenden zusammen brachten ja gerade zu harmlos war im Vergleich.

„Natürlich", erwiderte James gelassen, riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

Severus spürte wie er in einen weichen Erdhaufen fiel. Seine Nase bohrte sich in den Dreck. Die Schüler lachten erneut auf. Hass stieg in Severus hoch, brennend heißer Zorn. Er sprang förmlich auf die Beine und versuchte sich aus dem Gewirr seiner eigenen Schulrobe zu entkommen.

„Pertificus Totalus!", rief Sirius Black und schwenkte mit seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Severus Snape.

Severus wurde in der Brust getroffen und fiel wie ein Brett nach hinten. Aber seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Lily gerichtet. Ihm war alles vollkommen egal. Es spielte keine Rolle und wenn man ihn hier und jetzt umbrachte.

Er hatte seine Lily wieder gesehen.

Seine Lily.

Das war alles was er jemals gewollt hatte. Einfach nur seine Lily ein letztes Mal wieder sehen.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Lily nun außer sich vor Zorn und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

James und Sirius sahen sie halb besorgt an. Beide wussten aus Erfahrung, dass die junge Hexe ein durchaus bissiger Gegner werden konnte und mit ihrem Zauberstab um zu gehen wusste.

„Och Evans, zwing mich nicht dich zu verfluchen", maulte James, wie jemand dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug wegnehmen wollte.

„Dann hebt den Fluch auf!", forderte Lily sichtlich ungehalten.

James seufzte schwer auf, wandte sich dann Severus Snape zu und murmelte den Gegenfluch. Severus spürte wie der Fluch aufgehoben wurde und erhob sich langsam.

„Da ist erledigt", meinte er eher unglücklich. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Evans hier gewesen ist Snivellus", schnarrte er Snape an.

Severus setzte sich langsam auf. Er blinzelte leicht, als würde er die Sommersonne zum ersten Mal auf seiner Haut spüren. Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf Lily gerichtet. Alles hatte sich beinahe genauso abgespielt wie in seiner Erinnerung.

„Lily", hauchte er leise.

Seine eigene Stimme klang ihm fremd, unvertraut, rau.

„Lily!"

Ihr Name entfuhr ihm wie ein Schrei. Er starrte sie an, als sie sich langsam und ein wenig überrascht zu ihm hindrehte.

„Du kannst dich bei Evans bedanken", maulte James Potter sichtlich unglücklich darüber um seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung gebracht worden zu sein. „Snivellus!"

Severus sah ihn scharf an, seine Augen zuckten.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", knurrte Lily noch immer aufgebracht.

Severus musterte Lily, nahm jedes Detail, jede Facette auf.

„Lily", murmelte er erneut.

Sie war am Leben. Er noch immer verwirrt über den Umstand, dass er sich hier in diesem Moment befand, konnte sie nur anstarren. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie halb besorgt.

Severus blickte auf sich selbst herab. Er konnte keine Blutspuren finden, beinahe zögerlich griff er an die Stellen wo Nagini ihn erwischt hatte. Sein Genick, die Schultern. Nein, es war alles ganz und Blutfrei.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Severus ehrlich.

Dann trat er auf Lily zu. Seine Schritte waren langsam unsicher, als traute er weder sich, noch dem Boden unter seinen Füßen. Was beides der Fall war. Er war noch immer unheimlich verwirrt, über das was geschehen war.

Was war geschehen?

Doch dann trafen seine Augen, die von Lily Evans, die ihn eher besorgt musterten.

„Es tut mir Leid!", schrie Severus heftig.

„Was tut dir Leid?", wunderte sich Lily nun richtig verwundert.

Einige Schüler kicherten leise, über das merkwürdige Verhalten von Severus Snape. Der Lily immer noch anstarrte, als käme sie nicht von dieser Welt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Du bist etwas blass", meinte Lily fürsorglich.

„Es tut mir Leid!", platzte es erneut aus Severus heraus.

Er war kaum in der Lage einen kohärenten Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn einen geraden Satz heraus zu bringen. Sein sonst so Messerscharfer Verstand, auf den Severus nicht zu Unrecht stolz gewesen war, konnte die Situation weder erfassen noch verstehen.

Aber jetzt in diesem Moment spielte das keine Rolle. Nicht für Severus zumindest, der gar nicht verstehen wollte. Dem alles egal war.

Alles. Außer einem.

Seiner Lily.

James Potter und Sirius Black lachten ihn aus und Sirius stieß James an, meinte, dass man Snivellus gar nicht verfluchen brauchte um an eine Unterhaltung zu kommen, der machte das schon ganz von alleine.

Doch Severus blendete Sirius Black aus was ihm nicht schwer fiel, denn in diesem Moment interessierte ihn nur Lily.

„Severus, was tut dir Leid?", fragte Lily mit ziemlicher Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme.

„Alles!", schrie Severus. „Alles. Lily, einfach alles. Du hattest Recht. Lily, du hattest mit allem so Recht."

Das war das was er ihr all die Jahre hatte sagen wollen, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Worte, die er einmal ausgesprochen hatte, konnte man nicht mehr zurücknehmen und oh, Severus wusste dass ganz genau. Hatte er nicht selbst ein ganzes Leben damit zugebracht Worte, die er ausgesprochen hatte zu bereuen?

Worte, die er niemals hatte zurücknehmen können.

„Wie mit allem?", fragte sie nach und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Weiß nicht, ist egal", antwortete Severus einfach.

Es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. Alles was er wollte war Lily und sie stand vor ihm nur wenige Meter entfernt.

Lily trat besorgt einen Schritt näher, die Antwort hatte sie nicht sonderlich beruhigt, vor allem wirkte Severus irgendwie fiebrig.

Severus Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen blickten sie an. Er hob seine Hand, wie als ob er sie berühren wollte, tat es dann aber dann nicht. Worauf Lily mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln reagierte.

„Severus, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung", stellte sie fest. „Soll ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wird genug mit den Schülern zu tun haben", meinte er abwesend.

„Was für Schüler? Es sind nur ein, zwei im Krankenflügel, nichts Ernstes", erwiderte sie halb verwundert. „Potter, Black, mit was für Flüchen habt ihr jetzt schon wieder herum experimentiert!", knurrte sie die beiden an.

„Haben nichts gemacht", antwortete Sirius mit einem arroganten Lächeln. „Können nichts dafür, der ist mit einem Confundo auf die Welt gekommen."

Lily grollte leise auf.

Aber Severus fasste sie kurz an ihrer Hand.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte sie erneut nach, sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren seiend, dass definitiv irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, nur stellte sich im eben die Frage was.

„Du bist eine wundervolle Hexe. Lily Evans", erklärte Severus ihr.

Lily trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und runzelte leicht ihre Stirn.

„Lass… Lass dir niemals von irgendwen, irgendetwas anderes sagen", fuhr er in dem gleichen Fieberhaften Ton fort.

„Snivellus spinnt heute wirklich komplett", maulte Sirius leise zu James Potter.

Die kleine Schülerschar hatte sich zum Teil aufgelöst, als klar geworden war, dass das Spektakel ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Lily Evans musterte ihren langjährigen Freund. Den sie kennen gelernt hatte bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, aber in die letzten beiden Jahre hatte ihre Freundschaft etwas gelitten. Severus Freundschaft mit den schrecklichen Mulciber und Avery, Slytherins die gern mal jemand verhexten und dabei auch auf schwarze Magie zurückgriffen.

Severus eigenes Interesse was diese Art der Magie anging. Die meisten ihrer Schulfreundinnen fragten sie sowieso warum sie mit dem Looner Snape sprach. Aber er war ihr Freund und Freunde hielten zueinander auch, wenn es nicht immer leicht war und sie sich an manchen Tagen fragte, warum sie noch mit ihm befreundet war und ob es ihre Freundschaft überhaupt Wert war.

„Lily es tut mir so Leid", hauchte Severus erneut.

„Ist okay", sagte Lily einfach, nicht so ganz Wissend, wofür sich Severus ihr dauernd entschuldigte und es war ihr auch etwas peinlich.

„Nein ist es nicht!", entfuhr es Snape entsetzt. „Es ist nicht in Ordnung. Es ist nicht Ordnung. Nichts ist in Ordnung und ich kann es nie mehr richten. Oh Lily, ich habe es so sehr versucht. Ich habe es so sehr versucht. Das musst du mir glauben, bitte Lily. Es tut mir so Leid, ich wollte das alles nicht."

Lily runzelte leicht ihre Stirn.

„Hat Mulciber oder Avery schon wieder irgendetwas ausgeheckt, ich sagte dir doch, dass das schreckliche Leute sind", maulte sie leicht ungehalten über den Umstand, in welcher Gesellschaft sich Severus befand.

Mulciber und Avery?

Severus runzelte seine Stirn. Die beiden waren Todesser, sie gehörten zu den Angreifern. Aber…

Aber nicht hier. Wenn er sich in seiner Erinnerung befand und irgendwie ging er davon aus. Er war Tod und alles was er sich gewünscht hatte war seine Lily ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Nicht mehr.

„Nein", sagte er leise. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Lily, alles was ich wollte war mich bei dir zu entschuldigen und dir sagen, wie Recht du mit allem gehabt hast. Mit allem Lily. Du bist eine wundervolle Hexe. Und ich bin ein Narr gewesen. Ein solcher Narr, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Ich weiß, dass du mir niemals verzeihen kannst. Nie… aber ich wollte es zumindest einmal gesagt haben."

Lily starrte ihn an.

„Du musst irgendeinen Fluch abgekommen haben", kommentierte sie.

Ja, so konnte man es auch nennen. Voldemorts Hausschlange hatte ihm die Kehle zerfetzt. Severus schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, an das Gift, daran wie er starb und an Harrys Augen.

Severus sank auf seine Knie, das Pochen in seinem Kopf hatte zugenommen und er hatte Schmerzen. Seltsame Schmerzen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sterben war schon eine sehr merkwürdige Angelegenheit. Seine Hand zitterte.

Lily schrie entsetzt auf, als Severus Snape einfach zu Boden krachte. Sie war augenblicklich bei ihm.

„Severus!", rief Lily aus.

„Er ist ein Monster", entfuhr es Severus mit gequälter Stimme. „Ein solches Monster!"

„Wer?", fragte Lily nun richtig besorgt.

„Voldemort", schnarrte Severus und seine Stimme troff vor Hass. „Voldemort, er ist ein Monster. Aber eines Tages, eines Tages Lily… gibt es eine Welt ohne ihn… und ich hoffe, dass es das alles Wert war. Für dich Lily… alles für dich."

James Potter und Sirius Black warfen einander einen leicht überraschten Blick zu. Irgendetwas hatte die Gehirnwindungen des Slytherin definitiv durcheinander gebracht. Denn niemand außer dem Direktor sprach den Namen von Voldemort aus, nicht wirklich und auf jeden Fall kein Slytherin.

Seine Augen waren seltsam glasig geworden, dann schloss er seine Augen einfach und verlor endgültig die letzten Reste seines zerrütteten Bewusstsein.

Lily schrie entsetzt auf.

„Holt doch wer die Krankenschwester, oder McGonagall oder irgendwen verdammt!", schrie Lily verzweifelt auf.

Lupin der bis jetzt so getan hatte, als ginge ihn der ganze Konflikt nichts an, sprang auf seine Beine und verstaute das Buch. In dem er nicht mehr gelesen hatte, als James und Sirius Snape mal wieder traktierten.

Er trat vorsichtig an den Slytherin Jungen heran.

„James hat keine Flüche verwendet, die so etwas hervorrufen", kommentierte er trocken.

Severus starrte einfach nur Lily an. Lily spürte wie sein Griff schwächer wurde.

„Remus Hilfe!", schrie Lily den jungen Werwolf voller Verzweiflung an. „Mir ist vollkommen egal, was Potter getan hat oder nicht. Hilf Severus, hol jemand verdammt noch mal. Du bist ein gottverdammter Vertrauensschüler! Oder etwa nicht!"

Lupin strich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Bleib wo du bist", sagte er mit entschiedener Stimme.

Lily nickte und blickte besorgt auf Severus, es war ihrem Gesicht deutlich zu entnehmen, dass so lange sie nicht wusste, was mit Severus war, sie sich nirgendwohin bewegen würde.


	2. Schlammblut

**Second Live**

**Part 2**

**Schlammblut**

Lily fuhr schrecklich zusammen, als Severus zusammen zuckte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Mund war in einem lautlosen Schrei weit aufgerissen. Lily packte ihn fest.

In Gottes Namen wo blieb nur Lupin! Sie war besorgt, mehr noch, weil sie überhaupt nicht verstand, was genau eigentlich passiert war. Nur, dass Severus unendlich seltsam gewesen war.

James und Sirius traten langsam näher. Lily wirbelte furios herum.

„Wage es nicht auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen Potter!", keifte sie den Jungen in vollkommener Panik an, so dass sich ihre Stimme beinahe überschlug.

„Es waren nur ein paar Flüche, der macht doch nur Show", murrte Sirius ungehalten, aber auch ein wenig unsicher.

Keiner vermochte sich so Recht einen Reim auf das machen, was genau passiert war. Nur, dass Severus Snape mehr oder weniger Bewusstlos am Boden lag.

Mehrere Schüler waren näher gekommen, neugierig, was denn jetzt vorgefallen war.

Lily starrte Sirius Black an und ihre Augen zuckten verdächtig.

„Eine Show!", schrie sie vollkommen außer sich. „Ihr lasst ihn auch nie in Ruhe! Nie, nie, nie! Und er hat euch nichts getan! Ihr seid fast so schlimm!"

„Fast so schlimm wie wer?", fragte James sie in einem sehr merkwürdigen Tonfall, dem die Aggressivität von Lily nicht unbedingt behagte.

„Wie die Leute, die einem Schlammblut nennen. Potter, du bist nicht minder arrogant. Du schikanierst Severus weil du es kannst, nicht weil du musst", knurrte sie aufgebracht, sie machte sich solche Sorgen, vor allem weil sie nicht wusste, was mit Severus war. „Du bist genauso schlimm, wie diese… wie diese Todesser Potter!"

Da sie hatte es gesagt, sie hatte gesagt was sie wirklich dachte.

„Nein!"

Das Wort entfuhr Severus, wie ein Schrei.

„Da", brummte Sirius. „Ist alles nur Show", meinte er dann defensiv.

Wobei seine Augen ungewöhnliche aufmerksam und vor allem besorgt waren. Es war nicht so, dass es noch nie vorgekommen wäre, dass der Slytherin wegen ihnen noch nie eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hätte.

Aber was Sirius hier sorgte war eben der Umstand, dass sie eigentlich keine Flüche verwendet hatten, die eine derartige Reaktion hervorrufen konnte.

„Potter ist ein anständiger Zauberer", presste Severus Snape in diesem Moment mit sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung hervor.

Sirius hob erstaunt eine Braue, starrte Severus und dann James an.

„Hat Snivellus dich gerade eben einen anständigen Zauberer genannt?", fragte Sirius Black in einem ziemlich verwunderten Tonfall.

Was keine große Überraschung war. Schließlich war die Fehde Snape gegen die Herumtreiber Legendär, auch wenn Snape im Allgemeinen als der große Verlierer galt und Snape war nicht bekannt dafür ein guter Verlierer zu sein und hatte üblicherweise andere Begriffe für James Potter und die Worte anständiger Zauberer, fielen darunter garantiert nicht.

„Er ist ein anständiger Zauberer und… und er ist kein Todesser", sagte Severus. „Er ist kein Todesser", murmelte er dann erneut.

Er war ein Todesser.

Ein Verräter

Und ein Mörder.

Lily war nicht weniger verwundert über diese Aussage, wie James Potter selbst. Sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

„Severus, rede mit mir. Was ist los, was hast du!", forderte Lily mit intensiver Stimme zu Wissen.

Weil sie es eben nicht wusste und sie sorgte sich schrecklich. Severus öffnete den Mund, aber schloss ihn dann wieder ohne auch nur einen einzigen Laut heraus gebracht zu haben. Seine Hand streckte sich leicht in die Höhe.

Lily ergriff sie und hielt sie fest.

„Danke", murmelte Severus leise.

Auch, wenn Lily sich nicht so Recht im Klaren war wofür sich Severus bedankte. Überhaupt, dass alles war so… seltsam. Er verhielt sich anders. Sie wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber er zitterte so stark, dass das einfach nicht möglich war.

„Hilfe wird bald kommen", versprach sie ihm mit belegter Stimme.

Das zumindest hoffte sie das. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Angst hatte um den jungen Slytherin, den sie einen Freund nannte.

„Ich würde alles für dich tun Lily, alles", murmelte Severus mit leiser werdender Stimme.

„Bei Merlin, der redet, als würde er eingehen. Wo steckt nur Moony!", grollte James nun sichtlich besorgt.

Sicher, es war kein Geheimnis, dass James Potter Snape auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, aber die Vorstellung, dass Snape nun starb, war doch eine etwas Erschreckend für den jungen unbesonnen und draufgängerischen Gryffindor. Zu Mal James keine Rechte Erklärung fand, wieso. Die Flüche die sie, James und Sirius auf Snape angewandt hatten waren allesamt harmlos, sicher sie hatten schon öfters Snape mal in den Krankenflügel gehext.

Aber eben nicht dieses Mal und das eigentlich ärgerliche daran. James Potter hatte keine Schwierigkeiten für Dinge ein zu gestehen, die er auch wirklich gemacht hatte, aber wer hätte auch damit rechnen können, dass Severus Snape, dieser ewige Looner, einfach so zusammenbrechen würde?

Professor McGonagall kam herbei gehastet, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin, der ein etwas blasses Gesicht hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?", forderte die Verwandlungsmeisterin mit resoluter Stimme zu Wissen.

Sie musterte den am Boden liegenden Snape und James Potter. Es war nicht das erste Mal, bei allen Kesseln, wann lernten die Schüler endlich miteinander zivilisiert um zu gehen.

Ihr Blick blieb bei James Potter hängen, wann immer etwas mit dem jungen Slytherin nicht stimmte, war der Gryffindor eine gute Adresse.

Sirius trat vor, er hatte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen mit Sni… ich meine mit Snape unterhalten. Ein paar Beleidigungen ausgetauscht und vielleicht sind die Dinge etwas aus der Hand geraten", meinte er in einem ausweichenden Tonfall.

„Vielleicht", schnarrte McGonagall in an und ihre Augen funkelten erbost auf. „Es liegt ein Schüler am Boden und Sie kommen mir mit vielleicht Black!"

Sirius schluckte schwer und blickte zu Boden.

„Wirklich Professor, wir haben nichts gemacht", redete sich Black aus.

James Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war offensichtlich, dass er der Meinung war, das sie beide für die Situation nicht konnten. Sicher sie hatten Snape ein bisschen was angehext. Aber es waren harmlose Dinge gewesen, nicht so wie die Flüche die Severus selbst gern anwandte, wenn er denn dazu kam, was nicht sonderlich oft der Fall war.

„Nichts gemacht Black, das sieht man", knurrte McGonagall und ihr Blick ruhte besorgt auf Snape.

„Wir unterhalten uns darüber noch. Potter, Black heute Abend in meinem Büro", schnarrte sie in einem eisigen Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass die beiden Schüler in Schwierigkeiten steckten.

„Strafarbeiten?", fragte James mit leicht unglücklicher Stimme.

„Worauf Sie Wetten können Mister Potter", erwiderte Minerva McGonagall in einem harten Tonfall.

„Minerva?"

Severus Augen flatterten auf. Für einen Moment hatte er sich eingebildet die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall zu hören. Der resoluten Verwandlungslehrerin und Hausvorstand von Gryffindor.

Lily trat halb erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Was veranlasste Severus die Verwandlungsmeisterin mit ihrem Vornamen an zu reden.

„Potter ist ein anständiger Zauberer", sagte Severus verzweifelt. „Ich wollte es nie sehen. Minerva, nie", brabbelte er dann.

Minerva riss ihre Augen auf. Das war eine sehr seltsame Sache zu sagen, schließlich war die Fehde zwischen den jungen Slytherin und James Potter gerade zu legendär. Auch wenn sie dem immer wieder versuchte einen Riegel vor zu schieben. Es hatte nicht sonderlich viel Effekt, wann immer Sirius Black und James Potter auf Severus Snape trafen, war ein Duell die Folge und Minerva wusste aus Erfahrung wer der Verlierer war.

Severus der nur an die Enttäuschung von Minerva denken konnte war entschlossen all das aus zu sprechen was er niemals gewagt hatte zu sagen, manches hatte er nicht einmal gewagt zu denken.

Harry war ein anständiger Zauberer, ein anständiger Junge.

„Es tut mir Leid. Minerva. Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Sni… ich meine Snape tut heute eine Menge Leid", kommentierte Sirius leise, aber mit ziemlicher Verwunderung in seiner Stimme.

Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass sich Snape in all den Schuljahren bei irgendwen entschuldigt hätte. James sah ihn ebenso verwundert an, da ihm offensichtlich der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen war, wie Sirius.

Beide Schüler hatten Erfahrung mit Snape, langjährige Erfahrung. James wunderte nicht nur diese wahre Entschuldigungsorgie des verrückten Slytherin sondern auch, dass die rüstige Verwandlungslehrkraft mit Vornamen angeredet hatte. Snape musste wirklich irgendwo einen Fluch abbekommen haben, vielleicht von seinen eigenen Leuten.

„Sie sind verwirrt. Mister Snape. Kommen Sie, ich bringe sie in die Krankenstation", sagte sie mit bestimmter Stimme.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der junge Schüler auf der anderen Seite eines ‚Confundo' Fluches gelandet. Das zumindest war die Vermutung von Minerva McGonagall. Severus Snape war sichtlich nicht in der Lage auf zu stehen.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ den jungen Schüler vorsichtig in die Höhe schweben. Lily wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Eine anständige junge Hexe war das. Severus Bewusstsein war wieder abgeglitten und er bekam kaum mehr etwas von seiner Umgebung mit.

Die Schülerschar teilte sich schweigend. Niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Potter sorgte immer für Unterhaltung und niemand konnte diesen Snape leiden. Im Grunde aber, war Snape den meisten Schülern einfach vollkommen egal. Allerdings warfen einige Schüler Potter einen scharfen Blick zu, schließlich verhexte Potter gerne mal Leute, aber das, das ging zu weit in den Augen der Schüler.

Potter war versucht der Gruppe zu sagen, dass er nichts dafür konnte, aber entschied dann, dass das nun wirklich keinen Sinn hatte, dass zu versuchen. Erstens war es nicht sicher, ob die Verhexungen von ihm und Sirius nicht doch irgendwie, irgendetwas zu dem Zustand von Snape beigetragen hatten und zweitens, niemand würde es ihm glauben und vor allem… es war eben nur Snape.

Remus Lupin warf seinen Schulkollegen einen durchdringenden Blick zu, dann hastete er Lily, Snape und der Verwandlungsmeisterin nach. Es war seine Pflicht befand er, als Vertrauensschüler und er kam seiner Pflicht sowieso nur sehr sporadisch nach.

Minerva brachte Severus Snape mit all der angebrachten Hast zu Madam Pomfrey in die Krankenstation. Sie stellte keine Fragen, dafür war später ausreichend Zeit.

Madam Pomfrey begann augenblicklich um den jungen Severus herum zu wuseln. Lily sah ihn mit großen und besorgten Augen an. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen, sie hatte Angst um ihn. Er hatte sich merkwürdig Verhalten.

„Das wird wieder Severus, du wirst wieder vollkommen gesund werden", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Kommen Sie Miss Evans, hier gibt es nichts, was Sie noch tun können", sagte Minerva mit leicht belegter, aber auch sehr fester Stimme.

Ihr Blick blieb für einen Moment auf den jungen Slytherin haften. Der sie mit so weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, seine Augen schienen immer wieder jeden Bezug zu Realität zu verlieren.

„Und Sie Mister Snape sehen zu, dass Sie wieder gesund werden", befahl sie resolut.

„Minerva", sagte er leise. „ES sind gute Schüler, du kannst stolz auf sie sein. Auf sie alle. Auf sie alle."

Er hatte es ihr niemals gesagt, er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Aber er war stolz auf ihre Schüler, die soviel Mut gezeigt hatten. Longbottom, den er niemals ernst genommen hatte zum Beispiel. Aus dem zitternden Wurm war ein richtig anständiger Zauberer geworden, ein richtig mutiger Zauberer. Ein wahrer Gryffindor.

Er lächelte mit einem Mal.

„Du kannst stolz sein auf dein Haus", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Minerva runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus Snape", forderte sie von ihm und schüttelte verwundert ihren Kopf.

Er lächelte, es war ein warmes Lächeln. Seine Augen blieben bei Lily hängen.

„Alles… alles für dich Lily", murmelte er leise.

Dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Lily entkamen die ersten Tränen und sie schluchzte verzweifelt auf.

„Na, na es wird alles wieder gut werden. Sie werden sehen in ein paar Tagen ist der junge Mister Snape wieder ganz er selbst", meinte Minerva und reichte der schluchzenden Schülerin ein Taschentuch.

Der junge Mister Snape hatte ein paar sehr merkwürdige Dinge gesagt. Sehr, sehr seltsame. Ihr Blick blieb bei Madam Pomfrey haften. Die eilig damit beschäftigt war den jungen Snape gründlich zu untersuchen.

„Poppy, was hat das Kind?", fragte Minerva besorgt. „Ist es etwas Ernstes?"

Madam Pomfrey runzelte seine Stirn.

„Der arme Junge ist vollkommen erschöpft", stellte die Krankenschwester fest. „Und viel zu dünn. Was isst der Kerl nur…", brummte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Wird er wieder gesund werden?", fragte Minerva in dem gleichen besorgten Tonfall nach.

„Er ist erschöpft, vollkommen erschöpft, er wird einige Tage Ruhe brauchen. Aber ja, ich sehe keinen Grund warum er sich nicht vollkommen erholen sollte", erwiderte Poppy Pomfrey, die resolute Krankenschwester von Hogwarts.

Sie hatte schon allerlei Verletzungen erlebt, Schüler konnten nicht nur sehr kreativ werden, sondern auch sehr grausam. Aber sie sorgte die sichtliche Unterernährung des Jungen am meisten. Die Erschöpfung ließ sich mit ein paar Tagen erzwungener Ruhe behandeln. Aber der Junge musste dringend anständiger Essen.

Minerva nickte erleichtert der Krankenschwester zu.

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte Lily resolut.

Minerva musterte die junge Schülerin.

„Aber seien Sie leise, mein Patient braucht vor allem eines. Ruhe", forderte die Krankenschwester von der jungen Hexe.

Severus Augen hatten sich mittlerweile geschlossen, wohl auch weil Poppy Pomfrey mit einem Schlafzauber nachgeholfen hatte.

Minerva wandte sich um und musterte Remus mit einem festen Blick, dessen Schultern leicht einfielen.

James und Sirius steckten in Schwierigkeiten. Gut es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Snape in der Krankenstation landete und meistens hatte es irgendetwas mit James oder Sirius zu tun. Wobei Sirius den Slytherin noch weniger leiden zu können schien, als James. Aber es waren seine Freunde und Snape… nun ja er war einfach Snape.

Widerlich, ekelhaft und hinterhältig.

Remus seufzte schwer auf.

„Und jetzt werden Sie mir berichten, was sich wirklich zugetragen hat", forderte Minerva von dem jungen Schüler, während sie beide die Krankenstation verließen.

Was Remus dazu brachte noch mehr auf zu seufzen. Er war ein Vertrauensschüler, er hätte James und Sirius aufhalten müssen. Aber wer wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass Snape einfach so aus heiterem Himmel zusammen brechen würde?

…**III…III…III…**

„_Ich… dachte…, dass du sie beschützen würdest!"_

_Alles was er spürte war diese tiefe Verzweiflung. Seine Schuld! Es war seine Schuld, dass sie Tod war. Seine Schuld!_

_Nicht zum ersten Mal verdammte er den Tag, wo er diese verfluchte Prophezeiung gehört hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er davon überhaupt nur ein Wort in der Gegenwart des dunklen Lords geatmet hatte. _

_ES WAR ALLES SEINE SCHULD!_

„_Sie und James haben ihr Vertrauen in die falschen Hände gelegt, nicht so viel anders wie du", sagte Albus in einem ernsten Tonfall, in dem eine leichte Trauer mitschwang. „Hast du nicht gehofft, dass Lord Voldemort sie verschonen würde?"_

_Severus glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen._

_Lily! Seine Lily! Alles war verloren. Er hatte alles aufgegeben, sich selbst, sein Leben, einfach alles… umsonst. _

„_Ihr Junge hat überlebt", sagte Albus in einem seltsamen Tonfall. „Ihr Sohn ist am Leben, er hat ihre Augen, genau die gleichen Augen. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an die Augen von Lily Evans, an ihre Farbe und Form?_

_Severus starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei entkam ihm. Alleine sich zu erinnern, war zu schmerzhaft. _

_Lily!_

„_Sie ist gegangen. TOD!", schrie er verzweifelt auf. _

„_Ist das Reue Severus?", fragte Albus Dumbledore in einem seltsam trockenen Tonfall._

_Die Worte drangen nicht zu Severus durch. _

„_Ich wünschte… ich wünschte, dass ich Tod wäre!", entfuhr es ihm. _

_Seine Schuld! Das alles war seine Schuld. Seine Lily war Tod… und das alles wegen ihm!_

„_Und wie würde das irgendwem nützen", erwiderte Albus unbarmherzig und kalt. „Wenn du Lily Evans geliebt hast, wenn du sie wirklich geliebt hast. Dann ist dein weiterer Weg eindeutig."_

_Severus starrte ihn aus schmerzverzerrten Augen an. Er konnte nicht klar denken und er wollte auch nicht. Alles woran er denken konnte war Lily!_

„_Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Severus nach einigen Augenblicken mit unsicherer Stimme._

„_Dir ist bewusst, wie und warum sie starb. Stelle sicher, dass es nicht umsonst war", forderte Albus von ihm. „Hilf mir Lilys Sohn zu beschützen!"_

„_Er braucht keinen Schutz, der dunkle Lord ist fort", widersprach Severus verwundert und leicht aufgebracht._

„_Der dunkle Lord wird wieder kehren", widersprach Albus in einem ernsten Tonfall. „Und Harry Potter wird in schrecklicher Gefahr sein, wenn das geschieht."_

_Severus starrte ihn lange an. Harry Potter, der Sohn von Lily… es war alles was geblieben war. Er hatte alles für Lily gegeben und es war nicht genug gewesen. Und seine Strafe war nicht, dass er Sterben durfte, sondern, dass er zu leben hatte. _

_Zu leben um Albus zu helfen den Jungen zu beschützen. Lilys Jungen… seinen Fehler… Lilys Jungen. So schwer es ihm fiel. Es war alles was geblieben war._

„_Also gut. Dumbledore", antwortete er langsam. „Also gut", wiederholte er und holte tief Luft. „Unter einer Bedingung", fügte Severus hinzu. _

_Albus Dumbledore hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. _

„_Er darf es niemals erfahren", forderte Severus von ihm. „Schwöre es Dumbledore! Schwöre es! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, vor allem nicht Potters Sohn!"_

_Die Stimme von Severus hatte nun einen verächtlichen Ton angenommen. Er konnte dem Kind weder Vater vergeben, noch was geschehen war. Seine Schuld… alles seine Schuld. _

_Albus Dumbledore musterte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen._

„_Mein Versprechen willst du?", fragte Albus mit merkwürdiger Stimme nach. „Das ich niemals deine beste Seite offenbaren soll?", fragte er halb verwundert nach. „Nun gut, wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst."_

_Eine Bedingung der Albus Dumbledore nachkommen konnte. Es gab eine Menge, was der Junge nicht erfahren würde und sei es nur um seine Kindheit soweit es ging zu beschützen, da kam es auf ein weiteres Geheimnis nicht mehr an._

„_Ich bestehe, ich könnte es nicht ertragen…", hauchte Severus noch immer in dieser schmerzverzerrten Stimme. _

_Lily war Tod seine Lily war Tod…_

…**III…III…III…**

Der immerwährende Schmerz über Lilys Ableben riss Severus aus seinem Albtraum. Er kannte ihn gut. Es war im Büro von Albus Dumbledore gewesen wo er dem alten Mann versprochen hatte zu helfen Lilys Kind zu retten.

Dumbledore hatte damals nur ein Detail vergessen gehabt zu erwähnen.

Das er den Jungen nicht retten konnte!

Sein Sterben nur nach hinten verlegen.

„_So der Junge muss sterben?"_

Der Junge musste sterben und Voldemort selbst würde es tun und damit einen Teil von sich selbst umbringen. Solange der Junge lebte konnte Voldemort nicht aufgehalten werden.

‚Der Junge der lebte'

Er hatte ihn gehasst. Genauso gehasst wie seinen Vater, diesem verdammten Kind niemals einen Chance gegeben. Aber war es nicht verdammt, genauso verdammt wie er selbst. Und hatte sich Albus Dumbledore stets bemüht dieses Detail irgendwie in seinen Verstand zu bekommen?

Doch Severus hatte nicht hören wollen und er war gut darin nicht zu hören. Dumbledore hatte von Anfang gewusst, dass Harry James Potter nicht alt werden würde. Das es Sterben würde von den Händen des größten Monsters, dass jemals existiert hatte.

Voldemort. Ein Monster.

Severus stutzte leicht. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass er jemals gewagt hatte den Namen dieses Monsters auch nur zu denken. Aber auf der anderen Seite, er war von Voldemort ermordet worden.

Und das nicht einmal, weil dieses Monster erkannt hatte, wie sehr Severus ihn hintergangen hatte, sondern eines Zauberstabes wegen. Eines lächerlichen Zauberstabes wegen. Severus spürte wie eine unendliche Bitterkeit in ihm aufkam. Sogar im Tode schaffte er es ein Witz zu sein, ein schlechter Witz obendrein.

Tod zu sein war seltsam. Sehr seltsam, denn er glaubte nämlich, dass er in einem Bett lag. Beinahe ängstlich öffnete er seine Augen und wäre kräftig zusammengezuckt, wenn er sich nicht in letzter Sekunde zusammen gerissen hätte.

Die Berührung, die ihn aus seinem Albtraum gerissen hatte, das Gefühl von menschlicher Wärme auf seiner Haut.

Es war Lilys Hand auf seiner.

Lily!

Sie sah so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Lange dunkelrote Haare, schlanke Finger, welche auf den seinen ruhen. Severus sog jedes Detail von ihr ein. Ihr Kopf ruhte neben ihrer Hand so Nahe der seinen.

Sie war so Nahe so unendlich Nahe.

Aber das war doch vollkommen unmöglich! Severus Verstand setzte ein, erinnerte ihn vehement daran, dass er Tod war. Dass Lily Tod war, dass alles seine verdammte Schuld war.

Doch Lily schien nicht im Mindesten von seinen Gedanken beeindruckt sein. Sondern schlief friedlich neben seiner Hand weiter.

Severus betrachtete sie, bewegte sich um keinen Millimeter. Er war Tod.

Lily war Tod. Trotzdem saß sie hier an seinem Bett, seine Hand haltend und schlief. Sie sah nicht älter aus, als vielleicht sechzehn. Der Tag an dem sie das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Der Tag an dem er das unnennbare Verbrechen begangen hatte und sie ein Schlammblut genannt hatte. Der Tag der ihm die letzten Reste ihrer Freundschaft gekostet hatte.

Der erste Tag seiner persönlichen Hölle.

Severus war Tod. Er wusste, dass er gestorben war. Nagini hatte ihm die Kehle zerfetzt. Er erinnerte sich klar an das Blut, dass aus der Wunde geronnnen hatte. Soviel Blut, er erinnerte sich an die lähmende Wirkung ihres Giftes. Voldemort hatte ihn umbringen lassen und es nicht einmal selbst gemacht.

Ihm entkam ein zynisches Schnauben.

Das Geräusch weckte Lily, sie setzte sich langsam auf.

Severus sah sie einfach nur an. Er wagte es nicht auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, sondern starrte sie einfach nur an, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und starr, wie als hätte er die Angst, dass in dem Moment wo er blinzelte sie einfach verschwinden würde.

„Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte sie mit halb anklagender Stimme.

Severus schluckte schwer, ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet. Er brachte kein Wort heraus, er konnte sie einfach nur anstarren.

Seine Lily, seine geliebte Lily.

„Severus?", fragte sie nun richtig besorgt, da er kein Wort sprach sondern sie einfach unverwandt anstarrte.

„Lily."

Seine Stimme war rau, heiser.

„Du wirst wieder gesund werden Severus. Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass du einfach nur erschöpft bist. Hast mir einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt, als du einfach so zusammen gebrochen bist und du hast ein paar sehr merkwürdige Sachen gesagt", meinte sie in einem beinahe beiläufigen Tonfall.

Der alles andere als beiläufig war, wie sich Severus gut erinnern konnte. Doch bei der Erwähnung des Namens der Krankenschwester riss er seinen Kopf herum, suchend, verwirrt. Madam Pomfrey?

Sie befand sich in Hogwarts.

Hogwarts…?

„Severus?", fragte sie erneut.

Ihr war nicht entgangen wie hektisch er sich umblickte. Severus war heute sehr, sehr merkwürdig.

„Hey Snape!", tönte es von der Tür her.

Lily versteifte sich. Mulciber und Avery, die ekelhafte Freunde von Severus standen in der Tür gelehnt. Sie waren beide im gleichen Jahr wie Snape und beide Slytherins. Lily mochte sie nicht. Mulciber war einfach nur ekelhaft und Avery nicht weniger, sogar auf eine Weise schlimmer wie Mulciber.

„Na wieder mal am andere Ende von Potters Zauberstab und seiner Gang gelandet?", meinte besagter Mulciber mit einem halb Lächeln.

„Du solltest mal deine Flüche an ihm ausprobieren, mal sehen, wie die ihm dann schmecken", erklärte Avery in einem kalten Tonfall, seine Augen halb besorgt auf Snape gerichtet.

„Na Snape, macht es Spaß, von einem Schlammblut bemuttert zu werden?", witzelte Mulciber und musterte Lily mit einem abfälligen Blick.

Lily erwiderte den Blick hart und schrie entsetzt auf, als plötzlich Severus mit einem Satz aus dem Bett draußen war. Den anderen Schüler an seinem Kragen gepackt, seinen Zauberstab fest an die Kehle des Schülers gedrückt.

In den Augen von Severus fand man reine Mordlust.

„Nenne sie niemals wieder bei diesem Namen. Niemand!", schnarre Severus mit eisiger Stimme.

Mulciber starrte ihn erschrocken an, seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.

„Snape man, krieg dich wieder ein", bellte Avery, mehr überrascht, als irgendetwas anderes. „Wir lassen deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin in Ruhe, dass weißt du doch."

„LÜGE!", schrie Severus außer sich. „ALLES LÜGE!"

Severus Zauberstab begann in einem schwachen grünen Licht zu leuchten, presste sich stärker gegen die Kehle des anderen Schülers, dessen Augen sich in Schreck und Wissen weiteten.

Avery hauchte erschrocken auf, aber Mulciber befand sich in Todesangst.

Für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde Severus ihn hier und jetzt auf der Stelle umbringen.

Langsam mit beinahe gesetzten Bewegungen, ließ Severus den anderen Schüler aus. Es war so leicht, zu leicht… und es war falsch!

„Verschwindet", befahl er einfach.

Seine Stimme kalt, ohne Leben, ohne Mitleid. Avery und Mulciber ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen, Mulciber machte am Absatz kehrt und jagte davon. Avery musterte Severus noch für einen langen Moment, wie als wollte alleine durch das anstarrten begreifen was gerade eben vorgefallen war.

Severus blickte auf, seine Augen waren immer noch so unnachgiebig, gefährlich und mörderisch und Averys Überlebensinstinkte kickten in. Was auch immer mit Snape war, es war nichts, was der junge Mann jetzt zu klären wünschte.

Lily war auf gesprungen, ihre Augen leicht aufgerissen. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so erlebt und es schreckte sie, es schreckte sie mehr als alles was sie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Severus wankte einige Schritte zurück. Er berührte seinen Zauberstab, vorsichtig, starrte ihn mit beiden Händen haltend an. Den schlanken schwarzen Stab, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Seine Haare waren nach vorne gefallen.

„_Wie kannst du es wagen dort zu stehen wo er gestanden hat! Wie kannst es wagen. Sag ihnen was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, wie du ihm in die Augen geblickt hast, einen Mann der dir vertraut hat und du hast ihn umgebracht. Sag es Ihnen!"_

Harry Potters Worte donnerten durch seinen Verstand.

Severus Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Entsetzten.

Er war der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore und mit diesem Zauberstab hatte er getan was Harry James Potter ihm zum Vorwurf machte.

Er war ein Mörder.

Er war der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore.

„Nein!", hauchte Severus voll entsetzen.

Der Zauberstab polterte zu Boden und Severus jagte aus dem Krankenflügel. Lily hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können. Verwundert sah sie ihrem Freund nach und trat zu seinem Zauberstab hin, sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wann sie eine derartige Panik in der Stimme von Severus gehört hatte.

Etwas hatte ihn unheimlich erschreckt. Die Frage war was und was war mit den beiden Slytherin gewesen? Severus hatte gewirkt, als wäre er bereit gewesen die beiden auf der Stelle zu töten. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Die waren schlechter Umgang. Sie hatte es ihm immer wieder gesagt. Aber, er hatte nicht hören wollen. Es war vielleicht wirklich das Beste, wenn sie die Freundschaft mit Severus beendete. Sie mochte seine Freunde nicht, nein überhaupt nicht.

Sie seufzte auf und betrachtete den Zauberstab. Severus hatte sich heute bei ihr entschuldigt, für was auch immer er sich entschuldigt hatte und er hatte du weißt schon wen beim Namen genannt. Ihn ein Monster genannt. Vielleicht war Severus von den zukünftigen Todessern doch nicht so beeindruckt, wie es bisher den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Aber dann, es hatte eher den Anschein gehabt, als hätte er irgendeinen Fluch abbekommen, so verwirrt wie er gewesen war. Das er Minerva McGonagall den Hausvorstand ihres Hauses mit Vornamen angeredet hatte und lauter so komische Sachen gesagt hatte.

Wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte er jetzt nicht minder verwirrt gewirkt. Sie sollte ihm nachgehen. Sie war besorgt, sehr besorgt und verwundert. Weil das Verhalten von Severus so gar keinen Sinn machte.

…**III…III…III…**

Severus bloßfüßig und in dem Schulpyjama gekleidet war auf das Gelände gerast. Verzweifelt versuchte er Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Zu Verstehen was vor sich ging. Aber nichts wollte irgendwie Sinn ergeben.

Er war der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore!

Das wusste er, genauso wie er wusste, dass Nagini ihn umgebracht hatte. Er wusste eine Menge und gleichzeitig verstand er nichts.

Severus jagte durch das kühle Gras, die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Er wusste genau wo er hinmusste.

Das weiße Grab.

Dumbledores Grab.

Seine Beine trugen ihn an den See von Hogwarts, er wandte sich rechts, wo er wusste, dass sich eine kleine Anhöhe befand und dort auf der Anhöhe war das Grab. Aber da war nichts, außer einer freien Lichtung und den ersten Ausläufern des verbotenen Waldes.

Severus brach auf seine Knie ein.

„Nein!", schrie er auf und weinte.

Er weinte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte. Er saß auf seine Knie und weinte einfach.

Er weinte um Lily.

Er weinte um Albus Dumbledore.

Er weinte um die Person, die er geworden war.

Und er weinte um Harry Potter, dem Jungen, der nicht erwachsen werden würde. Weil er zu Sterben hatte, damit Voldemort vernichtet wurde.

Ein Lichtschimmer riss ihn aus seiner Agonie. Er blinzelte leicht und blickte auf.

Seine Lily!

Lily Evans war ihm gefolgt, sie hatte den Schrei gehört und war ihm hier her gefolgt und das Licht, dass die Anhöhe erhellte stammte von ihrem Zauberstab.

„Severus du has deinen Zauberstab vergessen", sagte sie leise.

„Ich will ihn nicht", erwiderte Severus intensiv.

Das war der Stab mit dem er Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte, ihn und andere.

„Severus? Was ist los", verlangte Lily mit fester Stimme zu Wissen.

Severus blickte auf und starrte sie an.

„Es tut mir Leid Lily, es tut mir alles so unendlich Leid", platzte es aus Severus aus.

_Vergib mir! _

Severus starrte sie an, in ihre grünen Augen. Harrys Augen, Lilys Augen. Er starrte sie an, ihr Gesicht, ihre Haare. Nahm alles in sich auf, nicht, dass er jemals seine Lily vergessen würde.

„Severus du bist seltsam", stellte sie fest. „Was ist nur los mit dir. Hat dich irgendein Fluch erwischt. Severus verdammt rede mit mir, ich bin es Lily. Deine Freundin!"

Aber waren sie das noch? Freunde?

„Du hast Mulciber einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, nicht, dass er das nicht verdienen würde. Aber du bist doch mit ihnen befreundet gewesen", meinte sie dann.

Severus starrte sie an.

Mulciber, er hatte Lily ein Schlammblut genannt und er hätte ihn dafür beinahe getötet.

„Du bist kein Schlammblut", sagte Severus mit harter Stimme. „Niemand ist ein Schlammblut. ES IST EINE LÜGE."

Lily hob erstaunt eine Braue, ihr war nicht die Intensität seiner Emotionen entgangen.

„Bis jetzt warst du anderer Meinung. Severus", erwiderte sie in einem seltsam gepressten Tonfall.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein", hauchte er leise. „Nein!", schrie er dann auf. „Es ist falsch!"

Erneut rannten Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er wirkte so unendlich verletzbar in diesen Moment, dass Lily Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Sie seufzte schwer auf und setzte sich zu ihm hin.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie ihn.

„Über was?", wunderte er sich.

„Weiß nicht, alles vielleicht. Severus, was ist heute passiert. Was ist los mit dir? Du hast Potter einen anständigen Zauberer genannt. Etwas, dass nicht einmal ich über ihn gesagt hätte", meinte sie mit entschiedener Stimme.

Severus blickte auf seine Hände.

„Er ist ein anständiger Zauberer", meinte Severus in einem merkwürdigen Tonfall. „Ich habe nicht hören wollen, ich habe nicht verstehen wollen."

Severus sah auf.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Lily, es ist alles meine Schuld", erklärte er.

„Severus, was soll denn deine Schuld sein?", fragte sie vollkommen verwirrt.

„Alles!", entfuhr es Severus, er sprang auf seine Beine.

Er musste das Grab finden, aber es war nicht da. Es war einfach nicht da. Albus Grab war verschwunden.

Nun er müsste Tod sein. Severus starrte auf sich selbst herab. Auf den kurzärmeligen Pyjama den er trug. Er hatte so etwas nicht mehr angehabt seit den Tagen als er selbst Hogwarts besucht hatte.

Severus blickte auf seine Arme, sah sie an, drehte sie und stolperte zurück. Lily beobachtete seine sehr seltsamen Anwandlungen. Severus hastete zu ihr zurück. Sie hielt noch immer ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er hielt seinen Unterarm in ihr Licht und runzelte noch mehr die Stirn. Der Unterarm war nackt. Vollkommen nackt und das war er nicht mehr seit dem er das dunkle Mal angenommen hatte. Selbst als Voldemort eine Zeitlang verschwunden war, war eine Narbe gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass das Mal niemals ganz verschwinden würde. Das selbst wenn Voldemort vernichtet werden würde, er immer eine Narbe davon tragen würde.

Aber nichts war vergleichbar mit den Narben auf seiner Seele und seinem Herzen. Er sah auf und blickte Lily durchdringend an.

Er hauchte ihren Namen und sah sie so intensiv an, dass sie leicht errötete.

Dann starrte er wieder auf seinen Unterarm.

„Severus, da ist nichts", sagte sie mit leichter Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

Aber da war etwas gewesen. Praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang. Er hatte Voldemort gehört. Seine Seele hatte einem Monster gehört.

Er blickte auf die nackte Haut.

„Das ist vollkommen unmöglich", murmelte er leise.

Er war Tod! Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder wie die Schlange auf ihn zujagte, seine eigene Bitterkeit über das was geschah und seine Furcht, dass er Albus Dumbledores Bitte wegen den Jungen nicht nachkommen konnte.

Sie hatten alle soviel bezahlt. Soviel.

„Severus zu zitterst. Komm ich bringe dich zurück in den Krankenflügel. Du bist ja vollkommen fertig", sagte Lily entschieden.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um, seine Hand streckte sich leicht aus und stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als wagte er es nicht sie zu berühren. Es gab soviel was ihr hatte sagen wollen, aber alles ließ sich auf diesen Satz reduzieren.

Es tat ihm Leid.

Auch, wenn es keine Vergebung geben würde. Niemals, nicht für ihn.

Trotzdem tat es ihm Leid.

„Ich habe soviel nicht verstanden Lily. Ich habe soviel nicht verstanden", begann Severus ihr zu berichten. „Immer erst nach dem es zu spät war. Ich habe soviel falsch gemacht."

„Ach Severus", sagte Lily voller Anteilnahme.

„Es war meine Entscheidung Lily, du hast mich gewarnt. Aber ich wollte nicht hören. Ich wollte nicht hören. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach keine Kraft mehr dafür. Alles was ich wollte war einmal besser zu sein, als der verdammte Potter, der Held."

Severus stand auf und wandte sich ab, von Lily und dem Licht aus ihren Zauberstab ab.

„Ich habe ihn gehasst. Lily, ich habe ihn gehasst. Mehr noch mich selbst, für meine eigene Schwäche, für meine Unfähigkeit mir selbst zu helfen."

Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und blickte die geballte Faust an, als wäre sie etwas Fremdartiges.

„Ach Severus, du machst es dir selbst schwer", meinte Lily. „Wenn du Potter einfach nur in Ruhe lässt, werden sie dich auch in Ruhe lassen."

Severus sah sie überrascht an.

„Er ist ein anständiger Zauberer."

Lily hob erstaunt eine Braue.

„Reden wir da über den gleichen Potter?", fragte sie leicht verwundert nach. „Der Potter, der heute morgen dich mal wieder verflucht hat?"

Severus lachte leise auf.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wenn es nach mir geht, kann er mich jeden Tag verfluchen und verhexen, seine Zauber an mir austesten. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es anders verdient hätte. Potter hat vollkommen Recht, ich bin ein Witz. Ich bin schon immer ein Witz gewesen, ein schlechter obendrein", kommentierte er zynisch.

Wenn Severus in einem gut war, dann in seinem Selbsthass, selbst hier, selbst in diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst mit Vehemenz.

„Rede doch nicht so einen Unsinn", grollte Lily nun wirklich aufgebracht.

Was war nur mit Severus los? Sie machte sich richtig Sorgen um ihren Freund. Sie kannte Severus, aber im Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, dass ihr eine fremde Person gegenüber stand. All die Verachtung, die er anderen und vor allem Potter gegenüber gebracht hatte schien verschwunden zu sein.

Nein nicht verschwunden, nach innen gerichtet.

Severus drehte sich halb um, sah in ihre Augen, ihre wundervollen grünen Augen. Am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt, sie berührt. Doch er wagte das nicht zu tun.

Wie könnte er nach allem was geschehen war?

Aber was genau war geschehen? Nun er war gestorben. Er war ein Todesser.

Severus blickte auf seinen Unterarm, auf die nackte, blasse Haut, mehr verwirrt als irgendetwas anderes fuhr er darüber. Aber da war keine Narbe, kein gar nichts. Die Haut war vollkommen ungezeichnet.

„Severus du machst mir Angst", sagte Lily leise.

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Sie schluckte seine Augen, seine Augen waren anders. Dunkel waren sie schon immer gewesen, aber der Schmerz und das Leid das sich darin verbarg. Dieses unendliche Leid.

Was war nur geschehen?

Seine Augen musterten sie unverwandt.

„Bin ich Tod Lily?", fragte er sie leise.

Es war eine so seltsame Frage. Aber mehr noch sein Tonfall, mehr verwirrt als irgendetwas anderes.

Lily starrte ihn an.

„Nein. Severus du bist nicht Tod! Was in Gottes Namen bringt dich dazu so etwas zu glauben? Du bist nicht Tod, das einzige was du dir einhandelst ist eine Verkühlung, wenn du noch länger hier auf der Lichtung ohne Schuhe rum läufst und wir haben morgen die Abschlussarbeit in Verwandlungen wobei ich nicht weiß, ob dich Madam Pomfrey dran teilnehmen lässt."

„Verwandlungen?", fragte Severus nun vollkommen verwirrt nach.

„Ja. Verwandlungen die Zauberergrad Prüfung. Man Sev, dich muss wirklich ein Fluch erwischt haben. Wir sind in unserem fünften Jahr. Severus und wir haben die Abschlussprüfungen, du hast heute die praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste versäumt."

„Habe ich das?", fragte er verwundert nach.

„Ja. Verdammt Sev, du bist zusammen gebrochen. Hölle noch einmal was ist los mit dir!"

„Du hast mich Sev genannt… und du bist mir nicht böse und willst niemals wieder mit mir reden?", fragte Severus nach.

„Was?", entfuhr es Lily vollkommen überrascht.

„Du bist mein Freund Sev. Warum sollte ich nicht mit dir reden wollen?", fragte sie nach.

Aber ihre Freundschaft hatte gelitten und hatte sie nicht manchmal daran gedacht ihre Freundschaft ein für alle mal auf zu lösen.

„Musst du denn mit Mulciber und Avery befreundet sein? Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an denen findest. Mulciber ist einfach schrecklich und Avery ist gespenstisch. Aber das weißt du, du weißt, dass ich sie nicht mag und was sie von Hexen wir mir halten. Trotzdem bist du mit ihnen befreundet."

„Nein", sagte Severus leise.

„Nicht?", wunderte sich Lily nun überrascht.

„Es sind Todesser und Todesser haben keine Freunde, noch sind sie jemands Freund. Es gibt keine Freundschaften unter den Todessern", stellte Severus in einem merkwürdig sachlichen Tonfall fest.

Der Lily dazu brachte ihre Stirn zu runzeln.

„Also doch, ich wusste es, ihr könnt es kaum abwarten euch du weißt schon an zu schließen", murrte sie. „Und du?", fragt sie dann.

„Ich?", fragte Severus nach.

„Wirst du auch ein Todesser werden?", fragte sie nach.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Unterarm, auf die fahle, nackte und ungezeichnete Haut, vollkommen frei von einem dunklen Mal.

„Sev warum starrst du so auf deinen Unterarm?", fragte Lily nun nervös.

„Todesser tragen an der Stelle das dunkle Mal, aber meine Haut ist… unberührt", meinte er und fuhr sich über die Stelle. „Und warm. Wie als würde Blut durch meine Venen fließen."

„Du freakst mich grad eben aus, ist dir das klar Sev?", entfuhr es Lily mit sichtlicher Panik in ihrer Stimme.

Severus packte sie mit einem Mal fest. Er musste sie berühren. Seine Hände fassten um ihre Hüfte und er starrte sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Das war niemals meine Absicht. Noch wollte ich dir jemals Schaden zufügen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Niemals!

Niemals!

Nicht seiner Lily!

Seine Lily!

…**III…III…III…**

Tbc…

Über **Reviews** würde ich mehr sehr freuen. Aber auch danke an alle ‚Blindleser' ich hoffe es gefällt bis jetzt.

Eure catssweet


End file.
